School
by Mayab
Summary: A short oneshot about Mari, school, Hao, and parentteacher confrences.


Author's Note: Couldn't resist...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Mari hated school.

She only went because Hao-sama said it was important for his followers to have a well rounded education (which made no sense, the school had many edges). When she was first told to go, she threw a fit. Kanna didn't finish school, why should she? But Hao-sama simply said (when no one else was near) that he wanted Mari to go to school because Mari was a very smart person, and would be more helpful if she went to school. Mari started the next day.

But that didn't mean she liked it. The girls in her class called her a freak, and 'depressing blemish in their perfect class'. It took all of Mari's self-control (and her new mantra, 'This is for Hao-sama!') to keep herself from killing them. And that would have been very easy, because Chuck was in her backpack, where her lunch box would have been (who needs to eat where people can do weird things to your food?).

"Stupid preps. Bimbos with fake hair, bleach with clorox. Spend all their time in tanning salons and hair parlors. Dumb ganguro girls, making fun of Mari, when they're the white on brown and blonde on brown freaks. Mari wishes they would just shut up." Mari muttered darkly, walking towards the apartment building all of Hao-sama's followers were living in. She walked past the entrance, not noticing who was sitting next to it.

"What's wrong, Mari?" Hao asked.

Mari jumped. "Ah. Hao-sama. I'm sorry for not noticing you." she bowed slightly.

Hao waved her apology off. "Not a problem. But why were you muttering?" he was a bit surprised when Mari glowered at him, but didn't show it. "Hm?"

"Those...those...stupid _girls_ at school! Mari hates them! They make fun of Mari, trip her in gym, spill stuff on her at lunch, and the teachers don't do anything! 'Girls will be girls'" she mimicked. "It's just so...ARGH!" Mari shrieked, throwing her backpack against the wall. "Hao-sama, please let Mari _kill_ them!"

Hao blinked. The normally apathetic Mari just threw a temper tantrum? And _glared_ at the mighty Hao-sama? Where was a video camera when you needed one?

"Mari-" he began, but Mari cut him off.

"Or at least maim them, cripple them, even _scaring_ them would make Mari happy!"

Hao swore mentally. He _really_ wished he had a camera.

"Mari-"

"Please, Hao-sama?" Mari begged.

"_No._ That would draw too much attention to us," Hao's face softened as Mari slumped. "If you finish this quarter, you can drop out if you want, okay? Just decide then, not now."

Mari nodded eagerly, collected her belongings, and bowed deeply to Hao. "Thank-you so much, Hao-sama!"

Hao chuckled as she ran in, probably to tell Macchi the good news.

The next day was a parent-teacher confrence. Hao went in as Mari's guardian.

"Aren't you a bit young to be someone's guardian?" The teacher asked skeptically.

"I'm very mature for my age," Hao explained.

"Well, okay, since it's on the records...You see, Marion is doing very well, academically, but, you see, she's been having problems with the other students. She refuses to talk to them, or acknowledge them. And she's disrespectful to the teachers. Subtlely, of course. Rolling her eyes, sighing, staring out the window when they're trying to speak to her, that sort of thing."

"Well, Mari's very shy."

"Yes, that is very possible, but-"

"And I've also heard that the classmates she doesn't acknowledge torment her, and none of the teachers do anything about it?" Hao raised an eyebrow.

"I'm certain they don't. The students here are very well behaved, and welcomed Marion with open arms, but she shunned them-"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Hao interrupted. "As I said, Mari is very shy."

"That may be, but I think she's antisocial, and may have some emotional, or mental issue."

"Shut up." Hao said calmly, summoning the Spirit of Fire behind him. The teacher shrieked. "You see, Mari's an important friend to me, and I would appreaciate it if you would be nicer to her. And those girls that harass her, you should punish them. And keep them from talking to her. Or else." he threatened. The teacher nodded, and Hao smiled. "Good day."

Two weeks later, Hao asked Mari if she wanted to quit school.

"No, Hao-sama. It's gotten a lot better. The baka-ganguro girls get in trouble even if they just talk to me. It's very fun now."

Hao smiled, and turned to leave Mari's room.

"Hao-sama?" Mari's voice stopped him.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his head a bit.

"Thank-you."

The End


End file.
